T'lan Meth 5 - Cult of Sivan Rescue
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Summary Col. Hawk and 1st Lt. Casey is ordered to help the Cats out.


Briefing: Lieutenant Casey, you and Colonel Manley will be dispatched to join the Kil'rathy in. Where they are already engaged with an enemy force. Assist them in destroying all enemy forces. Then, give an escort for the remainder of their forces to a rendezvous with a Kil'rathy corvette at NAV 2. When your mission is complete, return to the Midway.

"CAG" What I am about to say and tell you all is that the Cats of Sivan Sliver Clan has requested are helping. Hawk you and Casey will help them out and give them any kind of Support they need.

Mamma this is crazy? You want to use to help out a bunch of Cat's.

The Sivan Silver Clans was one of the most dangerous clan's the Kil'rathy ever had. With all do respect CAG. You can't just expect us all too now be senior to them right away. After all they did to be people and the border worlds back then.

"Hawk" Listen I know you don't like it at all helping the cats out. But as the CAG said we aren't aloud to choice I friends and enemies out here.

"Kid do you know what happen to your father when he was on a patrol all along during the final war with the Cats."

"Yeah I told he was on so kind of reunite portal!"

"That is only part of it. He was on a reunite portal alright. But what they didn't say in the last report is that the cats had a little fun with your dad." They haul him in and had their fun with him and then sent him back out in his escape pod."

The part they were never put in the last mission brief is that after they hull your father after they cut him up into little cat chunks and then sent the chuck in a pod back out. Blair and I were sent to recover the pod and bring it back in. But when we got it back on board the ship there was nothing left of your father at all."

"So kid you have just as much reason to want revenge on the cats as any probably even more reason"

I can't believe we are going to rescue a bunch of guys.

Look at them there getting slaughtered out there today.

"Break and Attack'' go get them.

There are still enemies out here kid. I took the Liberty of turning off are flight records so know one will know what happen out here but you and me. But if we're going to attack then we should do it right away. Hurry up, before it's too late!

"Hawk you don't have to do this. I can do it by myself and there is no reason for you to go into any kind of trouble or get court marshaled for this." Lt. It was my idea and remembers I still outrank you. So Lets get to this before we change is minds then.

Alpha one requesting landing clearness. You're clear to land Lt. And welcome home.

"Lt. Casey what the hell happens out there? We find your flight records had been switched off. Care to explain that to me and what happen to hawk as well too?" I don't know what all is out there. All I do know is we lost a good pilot out there today."

"You're dismissed Lt."

"Mamma I would like to sing to you and the Captain when you have the time Sir"

"Understood Lt." "Also by the way Lt. the Captain will probably want to ask you as want to know what happen out there today?"

"Casey, how you holding up?"

"Is that a question or have you been sent to see if you can get anything else out of me for the CAG and the Captain now?"

"Listen Commander." I am only going to say this once to you so pay very close to what I say and I will say it slowly for you to understand me. I gave my report tot he CAG and if she and the Captain is not at all okay and satisfied with my report they can take me off the flight list. But I will say this to you as well if that happens and I am off the flight list.

I will be composing a letter directly to Senator Taggart. I know he is a good friend to me and will not like to hear that I was taken off the flight roster."

"So you tell the CAG. Mamma if this happens then she is not going to like what follows after my letter gets to the Senator and he reads it. So if that is all now I would like to be given a loan please"

"Casey I just heard you yelling at the chew out Commander Finley earlier." Is this true about she was asked by the CAG to talk to you again and see if she could get anything else out of you. About what happens out there with you and Hawk?"

"Stiletto, Listen I don't want to talk about it okay" If you're heard to try to find out more and to talk to me about it your waiting your time as well to Sir." I have nothing to say to anyone today. Or will I speak to anyone about what happen out there." Is that very clear to you now, Sir?

"Its quit clear Lt. and I might as well tell you that the CAG has taken you off the Flight roster until further notice or until you talk to me and the Commander Finely or someone else about what happen out there."

"Maestro I need you to do me a favor?"

"What's this favor you want me to do for you Casey?" I want you to ask Stiletto to come to my quarters so I can speak to her in private about something okay" If she asks you why just tell her that I wanted to see her and that it has something to do with this."

"What is this box? What is in the box Casey? You don't need to know Maestro okay. All you need to know is to give it to Stiletto okay. Can you do this or should I find someone else to give this to her now?"

Okay. I will take it to her. But I can tell you that she is not going to be falling out with me then. Especially if I can't tell her what the reason for you wanting to pick her up in your quarters is?

"Then tell her that the reason I asked her to come to see me in my quarters is for a private meeting about what really happened out there with me and Hawk. Also tell Stiletto that she is to come straight to see me and not stop on the way for anyone at all."

"There's a Chime at the doorway to his room. He waited for a moment before going to let her into the room. Their it's again the ring to the room. He knew that she was getting upset about waiting for him to open the door at once. She has been just then about to depart and the doors open to his room. But when she stepped into the room it was so dark that she couldn't see anything now or see where she was in the room right away.

"Lt. Casey why is it so gloomy in the room?"

It's dark because I want it left that way. Please let let's turn on the lights. No. There was yelling in the backdrop of the room now. By after the crying Stiletto followed it to where he was sitting on the floor at once.

"Casey. What is going on now and why you want to see me only in your quarters?"

"I wanted to be a lone Mamma but Zero; Maestro thought I should talk to some one about what really happen. So I've decided to tell you anyway. I hope Mamma you brought the pad to write what I am about to say now."

"What I am going to tell you that happen out in the fight is up to you to decide what to do with or to take it to the CAG and the Captain then."

But I also would like to say if you feel the need to report me after I tell you everything, that's your for you to figure out.

So yes I attacked the Kil'rathy. But the reason I did it is reason that they killed so one that I never got to know of when I was a child.

"Lt. who did they kill to give you a reason to attack them?"

"They killed my father Mamma and I thought I own it to him right away. To pay them back and I did out there."

"Dammit Lt. They needed help. You attack one of them. Give me Lt. One reason I shouldn't bring you up on charges now for this.

"Well the only reason I can give you is that they killed my father. Major Michael "Iceman" Casey? He was my father and served with Commodore Blair in the war then."

The hawk and Blair were ordered to go out and bring his escape pod back to the ship. After pod was brought back to the ship they opened it up and found he died and cut up into little piece in the escape pod. The next question is your going to ask me if you can ever trust me again now right."

Well I am going back out again ever and if I have to any of them left now I will kill them Mamma and you'll be forced to choice to side with me or not then. All I ask is that before you do this you give me the opportunity to talk to Commodore Blair first please.

She sees him turn around now and walk over to her looking her in the eyes with tears falling down his cheek.

"Now what was the real reason for asking me to come to see you in the first place Lt."

"Well the real reason for me asking Maestro for telling you to come to see me now in my quarters is that so I could do this."

"Do what?"

"Stiletto. Every sense I stepped foot on the TCS Midway now. I have found the right time to ask you something special right away. Also to say that I fell in love with you when I saw how beautiful you were."

"Seeing him now get down on one knee in front of her and holding out a black box. He could see she was so quiet and not saying anything to him. Stiletto says something pleases to me." Casey, what are you saying? Anything would be better than you are quitting today.

"I now know I should have never done this at all."

"Done what Lt."

"Asked you this now. Forget it all. I can see you're just going to say nothing to me about this or you're going to push me aside and ignore me for the remainder of the time we are on this ship and soon there was another Chime at the door."

"Yes who is it now?"

"It's Col. Hawk. Lt you're being asked to speak to Commodore Blair now?" Great I knew this was going to not be good for me or would it end well either." Well Stiletto I got to go now and sorry I wasted your time.

Chime. Blair directed me to come in right away.

"Sir, was told by Col. Hawk that you wanted to see me?"

Yes that is right Lt. I called for you to come visit me today. Because still the CAG and Captain don't really believe what you told them is the full truth about what Happen out there today with the Kil'rathy.

Sir. Hawk told me the real truth about what happen to my Father during the war and what you and he left out as well to Sir.

I acknowledge and am this reason for you attack on them out there Lt?

Yes sir, it is they got what they had coming to them.

Lt. I should court martial you for this. So give me one good reason I shouldn't know or report this tot he CAG and Captain as well?

Sir. Permission to speak free off the record now?

Grated Lt.

"Sir I know the truth about what they did to my father and I can't say now if it was right or wrong. But I know that I had to do what I thought was right even knowing it would get me court marshaled for it Sir now."

So you did it thinking it was the right thing whether it ended badly for you?

Yes that is right sir.

"Sir I have a favor to ask of you. I know you're probably not the right person to ask this of now or that I have no right to ask a favor of you now at all. But I was wondering if you could do this one particular favor for me."

Fine Lt. What is the favor, and I will try to see that it be taken care of?

Sir just before Hawk told me that I was to come see you now. I asked Lt. Stiletto to marry me. But she said nothing after I asked her. So I left her standing there in my quarters last I saw of her that is where she was now. Trying to figure out what I asked her today.

All pilots including Lt. Casey. This is not a drill. Sir should I live now as ordered or not Sir.

Yes you should Lt.

Well Casey it's nice to see your still in use nowadays.

All pilots form up on my wing and report in?

Zero, all is fine

Maestro ready

Amazon yes sir.

Redline got you.

"All pilots this is your Lt. Casey I have something to say so please turn to TAC com 4 the other channel now. All yes sir."

"Casey this is Maestro. What is going on with you now?"

"Maestro you're in command of the wing now."

"Zero I think Casey is going to do something is wrong with Casey. He just turned over command of the wing to me and then veered off to the right heading away from us?"

"What?"

"Maestro is you sure you're not mistaking?"

"No Zero I am not?"

"In fact he also asked me to tell Stiletto he is sorry for everything now and to say good-by to her for him."

Okay, what is going on with him now? He never had as far as I could see much in the way of interest in Stiletto and in fact. Last time I saw him he was trying to figure out how to ask her to marry him.

But if he gets on his own now.

That means she never said anything and is decided that the only way to take care of this is to go off now his own.

Damn it; I should have known he would attempt to answer this. Finley this is Maestro to you read me now.

Yes I quite understand what you are saying. What, exactly, is it?

Finley I need you to tell Blair, Hawk, Manic, and Stiletto to get out to use and am place right away now.

What is going on Maestro?

Casey just left the wing and left me in command now. Then he took off in a different direction and turned off his claim as well. Me, Zero, Amazon, Sunflower and Redline have tried to get him but we can't need back up and help. I think he is feeling guilty now for asking Stiletto to marry him and when she didn't say anything back. He took it as that was the goal for him now and left of his own.

Last I saw of him he made a jump at coordination's mark 185 by 45 by 369. Heading right of us now at full burn but from what I have seen of the Panther he was flying it had been modified a lot to care six-time the fuel, Armament, as well the Panther seem to be caring a Wasp long afterburner engine as well too.

I did the readout for his F-105A Panther and its head been Modified with Shields to last thirteen time as long caring missile three-time the range and a lot of firepower more than a Wasp, Panther, Tiger shark and a Shrike bomber all joined now.

Maestro the Captain and CAG just came in today. I told them all what you told me about him asking Lt. Stiletto to marry him and how she not only didn't say anything back to him but simply stood there in his quarters still.

When we all found her.

She has heard and is suiting up to help find him. The Captain and CAG want to have him court marshaled. But have decide to find him and bring him back in one piece as well Lt. Stiletto told the CAG she was just about to say she marry him when Hawk came and arrested him.

She was going to say yes to him after he got back to the Midway. But when she was told what Casey had done and why.

She felt bad for not saying anything to him sooner than. She said if we don't find him she will never forgive herself now Maestro.

Alpha wing this is the CAG. I know you're all on channel 4 now and was ordered by Lt. Casey don't talk to me any of you but Maestro now. So I understand the order and would have given it myself as well to.

So Alpha wing. I know you're listening to this and I won't order you to help us find him. Because he has always got you all back safe and sound to the Midway.

Also from now on Alpha wing will consist of everyone I just mentioned.

Lt. Maestro

Lt. Amazon

Lt. Zero

1st Lt. Stiletto.

Col Manley

Redline

Commodore Blair

As well for Sunflower, Major Manic now. Find him before he does something that he is not able to get out of and bring him home please. Also when you find him let him know that they Captain and I are not going to court martial him.

"We desire to pin the Confined Flying Cross, Confided Sliver star with Clusters, Confined sliver star and three other medals on him for his bravery and heroics in the line of duty. As well as give him the choice of any one to pick for his own squadron no matter what and the fighters as well two of his pick."

"Maestro, this is Stiletto?"

"Yes."

"What did Casey say to you before he left?"

"Only that he was turning over the wing to me and that you stood there in the quarters of his and said nothing.

Also that he feels like he now just made a fool of himself in front of you. To also say that he loved you. But that could tell you didn't love him back they way he loved you.

Told me the Panther he was flying was special modified by Chief Rachel for him with no questions ask. The night before from her."

"Or asked him what was going on when either."

"Damn you Casey. If you would have just waited and came back to the Ship."

I would have told you how I felt about you then.

Hawk,

Manic.

This is Stiletto pleasing I need your help in convincing him to come back to the ship. I heard that you to talk to him a few times and that you Hawk told him.

What really happen to his father during the Terra - Kil'rathy war and that he had to attack them for what they did to his father."

"That is what I told him and it's the truth. I wasn't going to lie to Casey about what really happen to his father and I thought the kid had the right to know this?"

"1st Lt. Stiletto to TCS Midway comes in Midway."

"This is the Midway. Go ahead?"

"I need you to bring Blair to the screen please. It's very important. I have to bring the Commodore something which might be whether we see Lt. Casey now."

'Lt. this is Blair, go a head?"

"Sir what I am about to ask you may or may not be private now. But if you can answer what I am about to ask you. This might help me find Casey and be able to bring him back to the Midway."


End file.
